ANOMALY
by Starlet Sparkler
Summary: Cream experiences a freak accident that causes her to lose her limbs. She wakes up in a strange place to find her limbs have been replaced with metal. She meets new friends and discovers love along the way to reveiling her past and uncovering her future.
1. Bring me to life

ANOMALY

Eggman flung her body across the room and she collided into the wall. She struggled to her feet in great pain. There was a large gash across her stomach, and her right arm and both legs along with her left ear had been replaced with metal limbs and a metal ear. She was wearing a sleek form of body armor except for her head.

"Well, well, well, my dear... now we see who is the master!" cackled Eggman. He was wearing a less sleek form of armor.

The girl gritted in pain and fury. She raised her hands at a robot standing in the corner. A light shot from her hands and the robot became a floating stream of metal. She wove the metal around Eggman until he was entirely encased in it.

Silence.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. A light shone in between the cracks at the coffin shattered. Pieces of metal shot around the room. She dove aside, expecting to be pierced by the metal shards. Nothing. She turned around to see metal floating in front of her face. _"Force... field...!"_ She thought frantically.

She heard painful groaning and spun around. Her eyes grew wide as the shards fell. "T- _Tails_!" she screamed.

Tails was lying in a corner, destroyed robots all around him. He had been pierced by the metal. She rushed over to him. Tails looked wearily up at her. "C- Cream..."

"Tails... no... please, no..."

"This... this is the best thing... for us..."

Cream shook her head no, tears flying out of her eyes. "NO! It's not! You can't, Tails... you can't..."

Tails put a box in her hand and sighed. "I was meaning to give this to you... when all of this was over... but... but now..."

Cream opened the box and tears started flowing harder. "Tails... you... yes... BUT YOU CAN'T!"

Tails' eyes began to close. "I can... thank you..."

"TAILS! NO!"

Tails closed his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! TAILS!" screamed Cream.

Cream heard laughing behind her. She spun around, anguished and infuriated.

"The stupid kid. He should have stayed back there..." said Eggman.

Cream lifted up Tails' body and fell silent.

"It's time... my dear..."

"No."

Eggman looked surprised. "What did you say?"

"No... you killed him..." Cream looked up. Her eyes had turned red from anguish and fury. "YOU KILLED HIM! NOW IT IS YOUR TURN TO DIE!"

Chapter 1. Bring me to Life

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up _

_Before I come undone _

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life..._

One year earlier...

Cream the Rabbit woke up in a place that she did not recognize. She looked around. It looked like a hovel. She looked at herself and instantly wished that she hadn't. Her right arm and her left leg were gone and had been replaced with metallic limbs! An intense pain unlike anything she had ever experienced ripped through her body. It felt like she was being ripped in two!

"EIEEEE!" she shrieked.

A navy-blue hedgehog with white stripes dashed in with a jug of red liquid. He grabbed her and poured the liquid down her throat. Cream had no choice but to gulp it down. When the jug was empty, the pain had vanished. She gasped for air.

"Damn... that was too close..." sighed the hedgehog.

Cream stared at the hedgehog. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans. He had large overshoes on and was wearing leather gloves. A cross hung around his neck.

"My name is Nanomirio Gyoubu, but everyone calls me 'Mey'," introduced the hedgehog, "Nice to meet ya, Cream."

Cream stared at Mey. "How...?" she asked.

"Your name was on the door of the hospital, and I did the mechanical handiwork," sighed Mey, "I have no earthly idea how you lost your limbs, but I had orders to retrieve you."

"Wha- WHAT!" yelled Cream, standing up, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS HAPPENED TO ME!"

Cream slumped to the ground, worn out from shouting. "You need to sleep." said Mey. "We'll figure this out later..."

Cream was more than happy to oblige. She quickly fell asleep. Mey stood up and looked at her. "This is just gonna get more and more confusing, kid. Just wait and see..."

Mey walked over to his living room and plopped down. "Orders from the doc..." he picked up a book titled ANOMALY and began to read.

"'anomaly noun (pl. anomalies) something that deviates from what is standard or normal.'"

Mey leaned back. "This book seems to read my mind! This certainly ain't normal..."

"' A long time ago, there lived a simple girl. One day, a freak accident caused her to lose her right arm and left leg...!' What the heck! This is... just like... 'A mysterious man sent a trustworthy alchemist to retrieve the young maiden, whom gave her shelter in his home. Soon after the alchemist replaced her missing limbs, the girl woke up. The alchemist introduced himself as Mey and gave to her the elixir of healing. After the maiden fell into a deep sleep, two people knocked on his door. Thus began their journey...'"

Mey quickly put down the book and backed away. Sharp knocking on the door interrupted his chain of thought. "Oh, my God..."said Mey.

Mey clicked the door open. Two people stood outside in the snow. One was a fire-red fox and another was a human girl with golden hair.

"Can we come in..?" asked the fox, "It's freezing out here."

Mey blankly nodded his head yes and the two shuffled in. "My name is Foxfire..." introduced the fox.

"And I'm Mai. Mai Kitsune." said the girl.

"Nanomirio Gyoubu... but everyone calls me 'Mey'," shuddered Mey.

Foxfire nodded. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Wha- what do mean!" demanded Mey.

Mai looked blankly at Mey. "Don't play coy with us, Mey. The rabbit girl! Cream! We're working for the same person!"

"We- we are! Well... okay..." sighed Mey.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, here." sighed Foxfire, "She is VERY straightforward..."

"What does the boss want?" asked Mey.

"He wants the kid delivered to him ASAP. Now." said Foxfire.

"Now! Why!"

"He has his reasons."

Mey looked back. "Alright..." he sighed.

They walked back into the room where Cream was sleeping. Mey opened the door to find someone else in the room. An orange fox with twin tails was holding Cream in his arms. He quickly looked up to see everyone staring at him. The boy picked her up and sprang out the window. Mey gasped and Mai tore after him, pulling out a strange-looking gun. She shot the gun and silver rings shot out and bound the boy, who fell to the ground. They scrambled out the window and rushed to the boy. Cream was waking up beside him, and the fox was thrashing.

"You kidnappers!" yelled the boy, "You'll pay for this!"

Next chapter: Chapter 2. In the End


	2. In the End

_Gah! Finally! I got sidetracked and so I'll update now. Enjoy and please, don't throw rocks!_

PART ONE: TWILIGHT

Chapter 2. In the End

This is Miles "Tails" Prower:

He is an extraordinarily accomplished young man, who in his short life has already saved the world, was the sidekick of the illustrious Sonic the Hedgehog, and one of the greatest mechanical minds in the world.

Right now he is none of these things.

He is, was, and forever will be...

Cream the Rabbit's fiancee.

It was a childhood promise given to him when he saved her life. She had promised to be his bride as a reward. Finally, Miles "Tails" Prower had someone to fight for... someone to live for...

Someone to die for.

Then... her mother fled... and took her with her. She had promised to return one day... and now... ten years later... she was home.

This wasn't quite the reunion he had expected.

Poor Tails.

Tails struggled in vain with the steel rings. His situation didn't improve when a blonde girl pointed a gun at his head. 44 MAG. Not good. The girl was wearing a long, flowing black french coat. _"D-Damn..."_ Thought Tails.

The girl grinned an evil little grin and said, "Surrender yet?"

Tails spat in her face.

"WHAT! WHY YOU--"

Tails squeezed his eyes shut, but she never finished.

There was a blaze of purple sparks and the gun melted in her hand. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Screamed Mai. At the same time, the ring dissolved into a metallic goo. The metal rose in a spiral and shot in different directions. The goo transmuted into rings and they snapped open. Mai, Foxfire, and Mey were all trapped in the rings. Mai fell over. "What!" she yelled.

Tails opened his eyes to see Cream standing over him. Her arms were outstretched and purple sparks fizzed out in her palms. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror. She stared at her hands and her eyes closed. Her whole body trembled and the collapsed. Tails scrambled to his knees and lifted her head.

"Cream..."

When Cream woke up again, she was lying down inside the _Tornado_. She sat up and shook her head. What was happening to her! She looked at her hands in sorrow. This was actually the first time that she had really looked at her mechanics. Her hand was constructed of some kind of cream-ish white metal and wires. On the top of her hand, there was a square sheet of metal that was entwined into her mechanical palm. Her fingers were linked together by small disks. Her arm resembled sleek bars connected by a ball-and-socket joint at the elbow with wires that spider webbed across it; metal sheets protected her elbow. Her shoulder reminded her of football player's shoulder pads. The metal entwined directly into her flesh. Her leg was very similar with a huge foot.

Cream looked around the seat in front of her and saw Tails sitting in the pilot's chair. She smiled and leaned back. Night had fallen, and the stars shone with equal brilliance as that day ten years ago. Tails' head snapped around to check on her, and Cream pretended to be asleep. She opened one eye just a little and looked at him. The eight-year old boy she knew shone in his eyes. His expression seemed so comforting... a mixture of concern, gentleness, relief, happiness... and one more.

Love?

A smile came upon her lips and she closed her eye.

Tails felt remorse. He wasn't really sure why, but he did. Guilt for not being there soon enough. But he knew what she would say: _"Don't worry, Tails, it wasn't your fault."_ He sighed and turned back around. He thrust the accelerator and the _Tornado_ moved faster. He set the coordinates for his workshop and set it on autopilot. Tails leaned back and sighed. There was so much... drama.

A thud interrupted his thoughts. "What the-" he said.

A second thud shook the whole plane and Cream woke up. A third thud and the plane shook violently and bounced. "AHH!" yelled Cream. "Damn turbulence..." Tails muttered. He tried to take the plane off autopilot but it wasn't working. The lights flicked on and off until it shut down with a loud _BRRRRRR._ Tails blinked and realized the impossible. His eyes widened in terror as the plane shook one final time. "Cream... get up here now." Cream swung around into the front seat as the plane's nose pointed downward. Cream clung to him and the plane pitted into a free-fall.

"EI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The _Tornado _rocketed to the ground at fiery speed and the machinery striped away. As the plane burned to pieces, Tails grabbed Cream's face and pressed his lips to hers. The _Tornado_ rammed into the ground and exploded.

Then silence.

Dead silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. Disappear

Sonic and characters are property of Sega

Mai, Mey, and Foxfire are mine


End file.
